Design, synthesize, and test new and novel non-nitro compunds as radiosensitizers. Characterize the pertinent chemical,physical, and biological properties of these compounds as well as evaluate their cytotoxicity and radiosensitizing properties both in vitro and in vivo. Radiosensitizing effect is to be measured in vivo in two different tumor systems,each measured by a different endpoint.